


Something Interesting

by always_bias_wrecked



Series: Working out the Kinks [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Connor for sure has a praise kink don't @ me, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, kind of, submissive Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_bias_wrecked/pseuds/always_bias_wrecked
Summary: “Which is why you won’t be in control at all,” you cut him off, reaching for his tie draped over the couch. “You’re going to do what I tell you to, and only what I tell you to do. If you can manage that, do you think you can trust yourself?”He blinks up at you, jaw slack and lips parted, the flush on his face darkening to a pure blue as he slowly nods.





	Something Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> tinycherub and VeryLonelyReader really nailed the idea of submissive Connor into my head and i couldn't get it to go away so... i wrote this in one sitting and it's 4 in the morning as i'm posting this so i sincerely apologize for any mistakes i missed. i hope this is decent as always, i tried my best.

Your hickies and bruises have faded enough now you can cover the darker ones with makeup and not fear someone will call the police if you step out of the house. Going back to work and giving your boss some bullshit excuse about a stomach flu had been a mess but, he had believed you and didn’t give you a hard time for missing nearly a week of work. It’s slightly ridiculous if you think about it, you’d barely left the house that week simply because of your concern of what people might think. Which perhaps you shouldn’t care so much what people think but, well, it’s hard to ignore it when you know someone’s staring at you.

Connor had also gotten increasingly … distant. Everything was fine and normal until you’d try to touch him or initiate something and then he would immediately shut you down. He always claims it’s for your sake, because he thought you needed longer to recover, because he wanted to make sure you weren’t uncomfortable or hurt, because he didn’t want to make things worse again when they were starting to get better. 

And while the no sex is a bit annoying, you’re much more concerned about why he won’t just be completely honest with you about it. It may in some part be for your sake but, Connor’s the worst liar you’ve ever met. You don’t want to push it because you know he still feels guilty despite anything you say otherwise, but it’s starting to eat at you. 

You fiddle with the circle LED hanging from your neck, twisting it between your forefinger and thumb as you absently scroll through a marketing presentation transcription. 

“Is that new?” Jess, the girl who sits beside you leans over to ask, eyes flickering to your restless fingers.

“Oh, yeah. It’s Connor’s LED, he had it made into a necklace for me,” you shift so that she can see it better and she smiles.

“That’s so cute of him,” she sighs leaning back in her chair. “Maybe I should give up on humans and just start dating androids.”

“I don’t have any complaints,” you shrug and she laughs.

She’s around your age, with honey blonde hair and wide caramel colored eyes. You had started working there around the same time and she is the only one in the office you really consider a friend.

“I mean is everything the same for the most part … in the … intimate department?” Her voice drops to a whisper by the end of her sentence and you giggle. 

“Yes, well, mostly. They never get tired and there’s no refractory period, plus you never have to worry about STI’s or getting pregnant,” you whisper back. 

“Connor have any single android friends?” 

“I’ll be sure to ask for you,” you wink at her and she shakes her head, smiling as she turns back to her computer screen. 

The two of you chat about nothing in particular while you work, helping the time go by. You wish her a good night when it’s time to call it a day, parting ways with one another to head home. 

When you get home, Connor is sitting on the couch, facing the blank TV screen. You set your things down, kicking off your shoes before moving to sit down next to him. His eyes are closed and he’s still in his button down and slacks, his tie loosened around his neck. You brush that loose strand of hair back from his forehead before getting up. 

You take off your makeup and change into a t-shirt and shorts, putting a load of laundry in the wash and tidying up the house a bit.

By the time you come back to the living room Connor’s finished running his diagnostic and he smiles warmly over at you.

“Welcome home. I apologize, the test took longer than I anticipated,” he stands as you move to greet him, his arms smoothly wrapping around you.

“Everything good up there?” You ask, tapping lightly on his temple, letting your palm rest against his cheek. 

“All my biocomponents and systems are fully functional,” he nods, and you smile up at him.

“Glad to hear it,” you chew on the inside of your cheek for a moment, letting your eyes fall to his chest. “Can we, talk?” 

He frowns, tilting his head as he looks down at you, “we are talking?”

“No, well yes, I mean I want to talk about something specific,” you move away from his grip to sit down on the couch and pat the space beside you. “Please?”

He lowers himself onto the couch, shifting so that he’s facing you, his eyebrows pulled together in question. He fully removes his tie, draping it over the back of the couch, his eyes briefly resting on the LED hanging against your chest. 

“I know you’ve been worried about me, but I feel like there’s something else you’re not telling me,” you take a deep breath as his eyes flicker downwards. “Connor, I won’t be upset by whatever it is. I know you haven’t been completely honest with me for the past week and I just, I want to understand.”

He takes your hand in his, fiddling with your fingers, staying silent for just long enough to make you nervous. 

“I’m worried about me … That maybe I’m being, too selfish with you. That I’m becoming too comfortable … thoughtless. I’m afraid of losing myself in that feeling and … pushing too far, hurting you again. I don’t want to hurt you again,” he shakes his head, the words haltingly pouring from him, his eyebrows furrowing together as he speaks. “What if I can’t control myself?”

“Hey,” you place your fingers under his chin, tilting his face up until he looks at you. “You might have gone a little wild but Connor you didn’t hurt me and you’re not going to hurt me. We just have to, tone it down, you know? It was a learning experience, for both of us, and now we know better.”

“I don’t – I don’t know,” he shakes his head, turning his eyes back down.

You take a deep breath, chewing on your lower lip as you think, one of your hands still captured between both of his.

“Well,” you drawl, his eyes widening slightly as you shift, pushing him back into the couch as you straddle his hips. “What if we try something?” 

He licks his lips, cheeks going a faint purple as he blinks up at you, “I already told you I don’t think I can control-”

“Which is why you won’t be in control at all,” you cut him off, reaching for his tie draped over the couch. “You’re going to do what I tell you to, and only what I tell you to do. If you can manage that, do you think you can trust yourself?”

He blinks up at you, jaw slack and lips parted, the flush on his face darkening to a pure blue as he slowly nods. 

“Good, put your hands together behind your back,” he quickly complies, leaning forward as you reach around him, securing his wrists together with his tie. 

You know he could easily tear through and free himself from the fabric, but you suppose that’s part of it, to see if he’ll let himself be restrained anyway.

You push him back into the couch, spreading your legs wider to press your body closer to his, sliding your hands up his chest. You slowly undo the buttons of his shirt, pushing it onto his shoulders so his torso is exposed. You hum appreciatively, running your hands over the now exposed flesh. His gaze is focused intently on you, cheeks still blue as you lean forward, lips hovering close enough to his for him to feel your breath on his face. 

He licks his lips, and you finally close the distance between you, cupping his face in your hands as you press into him. 

He eagerly kisses you back, but he lets you lead, leaning back into the couch. You nip at his lower lip and he parts his lips against yours with a soft sigh, shifting slightly beneath you as your tongue moves against his. 

You don’t give him long, moving your lips across his jaw, down to his neck. He presses his head back, bearing his throat, a shaky sound leaving him as you suck at his skin. He gasps, squirming as you bite down until you taste thirium, a soft moan falling from his lips as you smooth your tongue over the skin before it can heal. You really wish you could mark him the way he does you, you’d be happy with just a few hickies, but him beginning to pant and squirm as you repeat the action against the juncture between his neck and shoulder is equally rewarding. 

“A-ah, that-” he moans as you scrape your teeth down the side of his neck, nipping at his collarbone. 

“Does it feel good?” You breathe against his wet skin and he shivers, his hips rolling up against yours. 

“Yes,” the word almost leaves him as a whine and you bite back a moan of your own.

You can feel how hard he is through his slacks, grinding up against your clothed, already soaked core. A week without sex might not be that long to some, but you can’t even pretend you haven’t missed it. You grind down against him in return and he groans, his body tensing beneath yours.

You shift, biting, and licking, and kissing down his chest, across his stomach, sliding off the couch to kneel between his legs. You lean back on your heels, rubbing him through the fabric of his pants and he catches his lip between his teeth. You take your time undoing his slacks, peppering kisses across his lower stomach, smiling when he tenses against each touch. He lifts his hips enough for you to pull his slack and underwear down enough for you to free his cock. The sight of it flushed and dripping precum making your core throb.

“Connor,” you purr, wrapping your fingers around him and he immediately bucks into your hand with a moan. “Have I ever told you how nice your cock is? So thick and smooth, and how I can feel it throb in my hand, in my mouth …”

The flush on his face somehow darkens as he pants, his gaze that had been set on you quickly shifting away. 

You begin pumping him, slowly stroking your fingers along his length and his head falls forward, thighs twitching as he lets out a shaky exhale. You hum, leaning forward and licking the precum dripping down his length, pressing your tongue into the slit and he whimpers, body pressing back into the couch. 

“I-I want…” he trails off, biting his lip as he glances down at you.

“You want what? Maybe if you ask nice enough I’ll let you have it,” you make sure to keep your mouth close enough, so he feels each breath against him and the result is very pleasing.

There’s something about the image of Connor completely disheveled, face flushed and eyes glassy, chest rapidly rising and falling as he pants that has you feeling very warm, and very much like you’d do anything he asks of you regardless of how he asks.

“I want … to be in your mouth, I-” he lets out a fast breath. “P-please? I just need …” 

The words stick in his throat as you press your tongue against him, licking up from the base to swirl your tongue around the head. You keep your eyes on him as he moans, eyes closing and head tipping back over the edge of the couch. 

“Connor,” you call, and he groans, lifting his head to look down at you. “You’re going to cum in my mouth.”

His lips part, eyes widening before you dip your head, taking him into your mouth and he lets out a low moan that almost sounds like your name. You move your mouth up and down him quickly, swirling your tongue around him, enjoying the small sounds falling from his lips. You can feel him fighting the urge to thrust up into your mouth and decide to reward him by taking him into your throat and swallowing around him, digging your fingers into his thighs. A sound catches in his throat, his breathing picking up as you continue to swallow around him.

“Good- that feels … g-good, I-” his voice is raspy and tight as though he’s straining to make the words come out. “I can’t, I– I’m close.”

You hum around him in acknowledgement and as what you hope he’ll take as a form of permission. His hips begin slowly rolling up into your mouth, but you allow the small movement, reaching up to press your fingers into his chest, dragging your nails along his skin and he hisses. He spreads his thighs a bit wider apart as he pushes farther into the couch, your name pouring from his lips like a prayer. 

You pull almost completely off of him before taking him as far down your throat as you can, your eyes watering as you swallow around him to try and ease the discomfort of having something stuck in your throat and Connor goes silent, his entire body tensing as he spills down your throat.

You swallow as much as you can, pleasantly surprised to find that the artificial semen doesn’t really taste like anything though the consistency is almost identical. 

Slowly you pull off of him, licking what’s left of him off your lips as you look up at him.

His cheeks and ears have gone dark blue, his head is tipped back and turned to the side, lips parted and eyes loosely closed as he pants. 

You climb back on top of him, grinding your still clothed core against him and he jumps, straightening as he moans. He leans forward as you reach around him, continuing to grind into him as you release his wrists from his tie. He immediately reaches out to grab you and then freezes, expression faltering as he looks at you, hands hovering over your hips. You trace a finger over the line of his jaw and he swallows.

“Can I … touch you?” He almost whispers, brown eyes round and soft as he looks at you.

“Not yet,” you move off him, gesturing for him to follow and he’s on his feet in an instant, quickly shrugging his shirt the rest of the way off, and leaving his pants and underwear pooled on the living room floor. 

“Sit,” you point to the bed once you’re in the bedroom and Connor glances at you, as if waiting for an explanation but when you don’t give one he obeys. 

He moves onto the bed, cock still hard and leaking against his stomach as he shifts himself onto the mattress.

You undress, slowly dragging the fabric off your skin until you’re completely bare and Connor lets out a soft sound once you’re completely exposed to him, moving as though to touch himself and then seeming to think better, curling his fingers back into the sheets. 

You crawl onto the bed, propping yourself up on the pillows and Connor shifts to face you. You press your feet into the sheets, spreading your thighs and Connor’s face immediately goes slack, his eyes settling on your wet core. You run a hand over the curve of your breast, down your stomach, finally sliding between your thighs. Connor’s flush darkens as you push a finger through your folds, a soft sigh leaving your lips.

Connor’s fingers curl and uncurl against the sheets as he watches you feel yourself, his breathing becoming irregular as he sees how wet you are.

“Look at how wet I got just from having your cock in my mouth Connor,” you breathe and his eyelids flutter, a low groan rumbling in his chest. “So wet for you. For your mouth, for your fingers, for your cock.”

“I-” he licks his lips, eyes flickering up to yours, “I want – can I …”

He swallows, looking at you pleadingly but you push a finger into yourself moaning at the slight stretch.

“If you want something you’ll have to ask for it Connor,” you push your finger in and out of yourself, your slickness audible and Connor whines. 

“I- I want to touch you, I want to taste you please. Let me taste you, I want you to cum on my tongue, please,” the blue on his cheeks darkens as the words pour from him, but his pupils are wide, completely consuming the warm brown of his irises. 

You pull your finger from your wetness, now glistening and beckon him forward. He crawls toward you, pausing when you hold your hand out to him. He doesn’t miss a beat, his fingers wrapping around your wrist as his lips curl around your finger. You can’t help the small whine that leaves you as he licks your finger clean, his tongue scorching against your skin, his eyes never wavering from yours. 

As soon as you pull your finger from his mouth he settles between your legs, wasting no time in pushing his tongue through your folds. You gasp, curling your fingers into his hair and tugging slightly. His fingers wrap around your thighs, but the touch is light, careful, just a caress as he groans, flattening his tongue against you to rub at your clit. 

“Yes, Connor, god your mouth feels amazing. It’s so, so hot, fuck,” he moans at your praise, grinding his hips into the sheets as you grind yours against his tongue. 

You hadn’t even realized how worked up you had gotten, but Connor’s careful and practiced ministrations have your thighs tensing and toes curling, your core aching with your need for release.

He looks up at you with hooded eyes, sucking at your clit, flicking his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves and you moan, using his hair to pull him closer against you.

“Connor don’t stop … so good you make me feel so good,” you whimper, thighs beginning to twitch as your orgasm draws closer. “Be a good boy and make me cum.” 

He moans against you again, sucking and lapping at you with a renewed vigor, filling the room with obscene wet sounds and your moans. 

You tug on his hair again, thighs squeezing around his head as your release rocks through you, his name leaving your lips as a cry. He continues to lap at you even as you come back down, body trembling through your aftershocks, your fingers massaging over his scalp. 

You gently push him off you, shifting until he’s on his back with you straddling his hips. You look each other over, his tongue pushing past his lips to lick some of your wetness off his lips. He sighs against your mouth as you close the distance between you, tongues pushing together, swallowing up each other’s breathless moans and gasps. He reaches out, hands once more hesitating as they hang over you and you curl your hands around his own, pressing them to your hips. Again, he doesn’t grab you, just caresses, palms rubbing over the skin as you grind your slick core against his length. 

“I love you,” you whisper, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “God Connor, I love you.”

A shaky moan passes his lips and you push yourself upright, pressing a palm against his chest to steady yourself. He continues to smooth his hands over your thighs and hips, eyes trained on where you’re lining him up with your entrance. His lips part, a low moan leaving him as you push yourself down onto him. 

You roll your hips onto him, giving yourself time you don’t really need to adjust to him before lifting your hips to sink back down onto him. He watches you as you bounce on him, soft grunts and moans pulling from his throat. 

Each time you sink back down onto him it builds the pressure back up in your lower abdomen, working you up to another orgasm and you press your fingernails into his chest. Your skin is sticky with sweat, the muscles in your thighs beginning to stiffen the closer to release you get. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathes, his hands sliding up your sides, over your back, touching as much of you as he can. 

“Connor,” you let yourself fall forward, limbs shaking beneath you as you gasp. “Fuck me, I need you to fuck me.” 

He grunts, wrapping one arm around your shoulders and the other around your waist, pulling your body flush against his before he begins thrusting up into you. 

“Oh shit,” you choke, pressing your face into his shoulder as Connor’s hips snap frantically up into your own, filling the room with the sound of skin against skin. 

“Yes, yes, yes, oh Connor don’t stop, I’m so close,” you whimper against his skin, curling your fingers into his hair as he fucks into you. 

You bite down on his shoulder, your body trembling as your second release courses through you. He moans as you clench around him, stilling for a moment against you, unsure as you come back down.

“Don’t stop,” you breathe against his ear and he sighs, “cum inside me Connor.”

He thrusts up into you a few more times, hard and fast before he spills inside you, moaning your name into your ear. You cover the side of his face and neck in kisses as the two of you collect yourselves. His palms rub over your thighs and your ass, over your back, brushing your sweat dampened hair off your neck. 

You prop yourself up on shaky arms, and Connor smiles warmly up at you, the flush on his cheeks now only a soft purple. 

“That was … an interesting change,” he says, and you laugh, tracing his features with your finger. 

“Interesting is a good way to put it, maybe we should try interesting more often,” you suggest and surprisingly, his flush deepens again. 

“I think … I prefer to be more dominant but, I wouldn’t mind this every once and a while,” he admits and you smile.

“Ok … lets go take a shower.”

You roll off him, shifting carefully off the bed as the two of you head for the bathroom. Connor turns the water on, facing you while you wait for it to warm up.

“Well,” you shrug, “you did it.”

He blinks at you, expression slowly twisting into a scowl as his head tilts slightly to the side.

“No new bruises, no hickies, I’ll be able to walk tomorrow,” you wrap your arms around him. “You didn’t lose control. Does that make you feel any better?”

“A bit, yes,” he nods, reaching up to gently trace the line of fading hickies down the side of your throat and you shiver. “I will, continue to be more mindful of how much you can handle.”

“I really do love you Connor,” you whisper as he gently cups your face in his hand, his thumb brushing over your cheek. 

“I love you too,” he smiles down at you. “Thank you for trusting me, even when I didn’t.” 

“Always,” you place a quick kiss on his lips before pulling away from him. “Alright, lets shower and go to bed, I’m tired.”

“You haven’t eaten dinner,” he frowns as he steps under the water after you, watching you carefully rinse yourself off. 

“I’m really not that hungry,” you shrug before flashing a quick smirk. “Besides, you filled me up plenty.”

His eyes widen, his cheeks going bright blue as he shifts, suddenly seeming unsure how to respond. You giggle, reaching out to brush your fingers over one of his flushed cheeks and he smiles sheepishly back at you, reaching up to grasp your hand between both of his, placing a soft kiss against your knuckles. 

You can definitely get used to interesting.


End file.
